Alex Watson
Alex Watson is an English-Japanese actor and the younger brother of Emma Watson. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome at a young age and coped by taking acting lessons, appearing in his older sister's movies as a background player. He initially was a background player, but he later made his first actual appearance onscreen as Yasuchika Haninozuka in the fourth Ouran High School Host Club TV special before making it to the big screen as Kokoa Shuzen in Rosario+Vampire 2. Like his older sister, he does all his own stuntwork. Filmography *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2011) as a student *Baby and Me (2000) *Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) as a student *Beauty is the Beast (2007) *Bleach (2008) (Italian) *Candy Candy (2001) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2010) (Italian/Spanish) *La Corda d'Oro (2007) (French) as a music student *Delinquent in Drag (2008) as a punk *Digimon Adventure (2006) as a camper *Digimon Adventure 02 (2009) *Digimon Frontier (2015) *Digimon Tamers (2012) *Dokuro-chan (2009) *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (2007) as a committee member *Familiar of Zero (2010) *Finding Tomorrow (2004) *Fractale (2013) *Fresh Pretty Cure (2012) as a student *Fruits Basket (2006) as a student *Full Metal Panic! (2006) *Full Moon wo Sagashite (2001) *Fumoffu (2007) *The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) *Gravitation (2008) *Gunsmith Cats (2010) as a police trainee *Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) as a student *Happiness! (2009) as a general student *Hayate the Combat Butler (2006) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 2 (2007) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 3 (2008) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 4 (2009) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 5 (2010) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 6 (2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 7 (2012) *Heartcatch Pretty Cure (2013) *Hell Up in Compton (2013) *Hidamari Sketch (2010) *Hourou Musuko (2006) as a student *InuYasha (2004) as a student *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) *Kampfer (2010) as a student *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (2008) (Japanese) *Kaze no Stigma (2010) *Kore wa Zombie Desuka? (2012) as a student *Kore wa Zombie Desuka? 2 (2014) as Chris *Kujibiki Unbalance (2008) *Kyon: Big Damn Hero (2013) as additional voices *Lise et Colas (2014) *Loveless (2010) *Madoka Magica (2013) as Kyoko Sakura *Mahoraba (2008) *Meru Puri (2009) (Italian) as a student *Naruto (2008) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2003) as a student *Oriko Magica (2015) as Kyoko Sakura *Otoboku 2 (2014) as Chihaya Kisakinomiya *Princess Tutu (2006) as a music student *Rhysmyth (2008) as a student *Rin-Ne (2011) as a student *Rosario+Vampire 2 (2013) as Kokoa Shuzen *Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 2 (2013) as Kokoa Shuzen *Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 3 (2014) as Kokoa Shuzen *Sailor Moon (2003) (Italian/Spanish) *Sailor Moon R (2004) (Italian/Spanish) *Sailor Moon S (2006) (Italian/Spanish) *Sailor Moon Stars (2008) (Italian/Spanish) as a junior high student *Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) Italian/Spanish) as a junior high student *Saint Tail (2007) as a student *The Second Raid (2008) *Soul Eater (2011) as a Shibusen technician *Sugar Princess (2010) as a skating rink teenager *Suite Pretty Cure (2014) *The Three Keepers (2011) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) *Ultra Maniac (2008) as a student *WordGirl (2009) *xxxHolic (2011) (in 3-D) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006) (in 3-D) *Zodiac P.I. (2006) as a student